


Keep Me Warm

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, LukaNath, M/M, Secret Santa, University, long haired!nath, oh nooooo theyre stuck inside the library, warning: mention of man-buns, wat to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Another akuma attack, another afternoon spent drawing for Nathanael, this time with a special guest.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelet/gifts).



> Secret santa gift for EdenDaphne! Merry Christmas!

Nathanael hummed quietly under his breath, reaching to push his hair back before returning his pen to his sketchbook. The soft strum of a guitar in the background made the soundtrack for his art, melding in with the sounds of the city outside as Paris was enveloped with snow. The power had gone out hours ago. Another snow-themed akuma of some sort had wreaked havoc on the city, encasing the university in an avalanche, leaving Nathanael stuck in the library. He found himself lost in between the bookcases, sitting on the floor, passing the time searching for inspiration… 

The guitar paused. 

“The acoustics in here are amazing,” came a calm voice, from across the aisle, followed closely by another strum of the guitar. “I think the snow is making the perfect sound absorber.” 

Nathanael glanced up at his only companion, the only person to have round up stuck with him during the akuma attack. His long legs stretched out into the aisle with his guitar on his lap. 

The snow covered windows allowed only limited light into the building, flooding the library in a cool and soothing atmosphere. The tall guitarist sat across from Nathanael, strumming notes on his guitar as the room grew colder with each passing hour. His bright blue eyes were intensified in the darkness of the library, sparkling like snowflakes and ice, however in their coolness, Nathanael could only feel the heat rushing to his cheeks. 

He had never been so conflicted over wanting an akuma attack to be over. 

Finally, Nathanael cleared his throat, still unable to find any words for a reply. Instead he nodded, smiling shyly in agreement as he pushed his hair back behind his ear, not able to meet Luka’s piercing gaze. He tried his best to focus on his drawing even as he heard Luka’s guitar pause once more. 

Over the years the two had grown closer, Nathanael was close friends with Juleka and Rose afterall. He even had assisted creating posters for one of Kitty Section’s final performances before the band broke up and then later assisting Luka and his new band with cover art for their album. And now they were attending the same art school. Even if they shared no classes, they still found time to spend together. They became fast friends, bonding over music and art and finding themselves in an easy symbiotic relationship, Luka’s music inspiring Nathanael’s art, and Nathanael’s art inspiring Luka’s music. It was good. 

And it wasn’t something Nathanael wanted to ruin. 

To admit to Luka how he truly felt for him would surely ruin their friendship, and so Nathanael tried his best to put his feelings aside. He tried to keep his eyes glued to his sketchbook and not on Luka’s shaggy blue hair. He tried to focus on his comics and not on Luka’s small, soft smiles. He tried… 

And yet he couldn’t help the skip of his heart as Luka settled down beside him, leaning against the same bookcase and propping his guitar back onto his lap. He leaned back, eyes closed and took in deep breaths. It had gotten so cold in the room that Nathanael could see each exhale in clouds of vapour from his mouth. 

…Nathanael tried not to focus on his mouth for too long. 

He was so tall that Nathanael could easily rest his head against Luka’s shoulder.

He tried not to focus on that either…

Luka’s eyes opened, meeting Nathanael’s for a moment before Nathanael ripped his eyes away, focusing back on his sketch and hoping Luka had not noticed him staring. Luckily, his long red hair fell from behind his ear, forming a barrier from Luka’s pale blue eyes and hiding Nathanael’s blush —

At least until cool fingers traced his cheeks, pulling his hair back behind his ear. Nathanael froze, turning to see Luka leaning down close, his fingers still tangled in Nathanael’s hair, black nail polish against red hair. 

“Your hair has gotten so long,” Luka remarked, and Nathanael felt himself shiver, unsure of whether it was the cold or the deep timbre of Luka’s voice. The white vapour from their breaths took up the space between them, and as if by instinct the two of them moved closer to one another, seeking warmth and heat. Nathanael hadn’t even noticed that Luka had put his guitar down. 

“Y-yeah,” Nathanael stuttered. “I really need to get it cut.” 

Luka’s hand ran down the length of Nathanael’s hair, his eyes tracking the movement and reaching down past his shoulders. He smiled, wide and bright, staring back at Nathanael, his eyes sparkled, “I like it. I think it looks great.” 

Nathanael quickly decided he would never have his hair cut again if it could get Luka to smile like that. 

“I, um… t-thanks,” he finally replied, blinking up at Luka. “I should probably wear it up more often… it gets so tangled and messy.” 

“Nothing wrong with tangled and messy,” Luka hummed with a wink and Nathanael sputtered. He was going to have to go open a window at this rate and fling himself out into the snow to dampen the heat rising to his face. 

“It’s kinda badass,” Luka continued and Nathanael balked that the association to such a word, shaking his head with a laugh. 

“Is it badass to have my hair always in my eyes when I’m trying to draw?” Nathanael remarked. 

Luka shrugged, “There are some amazing musicians that can perform with long hair. Makes the headbanging all the more awesome.” 

“I’ve never headbanged in my life,” Nathanael laughed. 

“Well then we should go to a concert,” said Luka, nudging Nathanael’s shoulder with his own. “I’ll take you to a real rager.” He smiled, raising his hands up with his pointer and pinky finger raised, sticking his tongue out for good measure. 

The two broke down into a fit of giggles, causing Nathanael’s hair to once again fall in front of his face. 

“Really though, do you want me to do your hair?” Luka asked once Nathanael had combed his hair back into place with his hands. 

“What?” Nathanael wasn’t sure if he heard him right. 

Luka shrugged, “I used to do Juleka’s hair all the time growing up, plus you remember my man-bun phase.” He smiled, grabbing an elastic from his wrist and untangling it from his many bracelets. “I think I can help you tame this mane.” 

Despite the rising heat to his cheeks, Nathanael managed a scowl in Luka’s direction. 

And yet, just a few moments later, Nathanael found himself sitting between Luka’s legs, blush beyond controllable as Luka’s long calloused fingers combed through his hair, gentle and well-practiced as he untangled knots and lightly massaged his scalp. Nathanael was in heaven, put even more at ease as Luka hummed a sweet tune under his breath. 

The cold was no longer a problem for Nathanael as he felt the warmth radiating from his proximity to Luka. And as far as he was concerned, Ladybug and Chat Noir could take their time. He was in no rush to leave and Luka seemed to be happy to keep him warm. 


End file.
